Violence
Violence & Discrimination against LBTQ Women in Singapore is a book published in 2019 by Sayoni, a queer women's organisation. The work is the first attempt to systematically document the experiences of lesbian, bisexual, transgender and queer (LBTQ) persons in the island nation. It comprises 14 chapters and also includes helpful resources for individuals seeking help. =Book launch= The book launch was held on Saturday, 25 May 2019 from 2pm to 5pm at The Projector, 6001 Beach Road #05-00 Golden Mile Tower, Singapore 199589. Admission was free but tickets, available at Eventbrite, were required for entry. Ticket application ended on 25 May 2019 at 2pm. Stakeholders were encouraged to attend to get hold of a copy of the volume and to hear from some of the volunteers and researchers in their difficult journey of bringing forth the lived realities of LBTQ persons. Singapore actively proclaims its duty to protect all LGBT persons living in Singapore. Yet human rights violations against LBTQ persons in the country remain largely invisible and persistent. Although Section 377A of the penal code does not criminalise lesbian, bisexual, transgender and queer (LBTQ) persons, it institutionalises a legislative and administrative framework of discrimination based on sexuality and gender, and promotes violence and discrimination. This disproportionately affects LBTQ persons, who are disadvantaged in multiple and intersectional ways due to their gender, race, sexual orientation, and/or gender identity and expression. In recognition of the significant gaps in rights protection and information regarding the current situation of LBTQ persons in Singapore, Sayoni embarked on this documentation study focusing specifically on discrimination and violence on the basis of SOGIESC. In the process of conducting the research, the authors encountered a great number of challenges that required further assistance and external referrals. Several times, the assistance came from their own pool of interviewers, who accompanied participants for police reports, court dates, and counselling sessions, as participants did not trust mainstream support services to handle their cases without discriminating against them. There were also people who were unwilling to speak to them for fear of being found out by their families or abusers. Many still lived with their abusers and felt that their movements would be tracked. Others had been ‘converted’ to heterosexuality through familial social control, forced marriage, religious communities, and/or psychiatric treatment. Programme Agenda 1) Introduction - Why research? 2) Presentation on the report 3) Panel discussion with the researchers, activists and allies 4) Q & A =Comments= Jolene Tan: "Am in the middle of reading this important, and devastating, work. Beneath the glib talk of "morality", "family values", "social norms" and "culture wars", there is a seething world of real human cruelty." =Issues raised in Parliament= In early August 2019, Sayoni worked together with NMP Assoc Prof Walter Theseira to file and raise multiple Parliamentary Questions regarding violence against LGBTQ persons and mental healthcare provisions for them. The questions were based on evidence presented in the book. Given the prevailing social climate and potential backlash Theseira may have faced raising LGBTQ-related issues, he proved to be a shining beacon through his sustained efforts in raising the pertinent issues with Ministers. Few MPs had dared to address the injustices LGBTQ persons faced and Sayoni valued his efforts in being a steadfast ally by giving voice to the survivors of violence and discrimination in Parliament. =See also= *Discrimination against homosexuals in Singapore =References= *Facebook event page of Book Launch - Violence & Discrimination Against LBTQ in SGhttps://www.facebook.com/events/660168611090798/. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles